Ize
Bio Ize is one of the antagonists in this series and leads his race. He is the son of Kuriza and has the destiny to take over ever single Planet and declare him as Ruler of The Universe. Story Ize was formed by Kuriza before he died. Ize came out as that form and his age never changes no matter how long he is alive. he first appereared with his group when the Saiyan Warriors have to travel to Planet Namek to gather the Dragon Balls and wish back the fallen people back on Earth. Ize meets their group and then creates pupils of his own in just 5 minutes. Creating Flare, Kreyser, Freezer, Tokage, Hahen, Ying Yang, Auron, and Kuro. Ize and his group take the Dragon Balls and throw them off in the distance. He then grabs a beaten down Anthony by his shirt and threatens him to never cross him. The Saiyan Warriors all decide to split up and get the Dragon Balls from the group. Ize demands the strongest out of all of them, which means Anthony. Anthony arrives to fight. They both fight very hard that even the Saiyan Warriors from a long distance could feel that energy. Ize notices how strong Anthony is and has nochoice but to transform. Ize transforms to his second form and fights Anthony having his power shot up. As Ize was about to blow off Anthony's head, he is saved by Aaron. Aaron fights Ize but actually having an advantage. Aaron uses Wild Rush Blaster to try and destroy him but luckily he is alive. He then transforms to his 3rd Form growing bigger than Aaron. Aaron still tries to fight but doesn't have any kind of advantage. Aaron uses his Super Kamehameha to damage him. It leaves marks on him and Ize has lost it. he doesn't have a choice but to show him his Final Form. He fights Aaron almost nearly killing him. Ize makes aaron suffer more and more by punching him several times. He then does Death Beam on Aaron. When he is about to destroy him, Anthony feels rage building up in his soul and transforms to a Super Saiyan 2. Ize is shocked and see's Logan from a distance. Anthony orders him to carry him away but Logan stands there in shock. Anthony yells at him to get off this Namek and make sure to bring the Namekian back with you. Logan refuses and say's sorry to Anthony and Anthony replies with a sorry back charging an energy blasts Logan. Logan gives in and brings Aaron to the Spaceship. Ize and Anthony fight to the death. Ize uses Destroy The Planet to finish him off but it doesn't work only leaving a huge mark in the core of Namek. Namek is about to explode so Anthony tres to finish off Ize. Anthony punches Ize in the stomach knocking the wind out him. Anthony says you know you can't destroy me or my friends. Your too weak. Anthony then flies off having enough time to make it out. Ize get's angry and throws a Ki Blasts at Anthony but Anthony catches it without even looking. He crushes it and does Big Bang Kamehameha on Ize. Ending his story Special Techniques Supernova - A huge Energy Ball created by the point of a finger Death Beam - A line of death shot from a finger. It has the ability to go through anything Destroy The Planet - Ize uses this this destroy Anthony but leaves a huge mark in the core of Namek Transformations 2nd Form 3rd Form Final Form DBZIze2ndForm.png|Ize (2nd Form) DBZIze3rdForm.png|Ize (3rd Form) DBZIzeFinalForm.png|Ize (Final Form) Category:Evil